Fork In The Road
by TheMadBarkingDog
Summary: Natsuki is taken from her home against her will and is plunged head first into a world she had only heard off. Will someone save her or will her disability cause a rift in the life she has always dreamed of but didn't have the strength to follow.


Chapter 1: Lost at sea

"LUFFY…" Usopp shouted into the den den mushi handset as he stood his post in the crow's nest, his voice screaming out to the seven man crew through the overhead speakers around the ship; the young sniper rushed from window to window as his dark eyes looked out for the captain of the Thousand Sunny "…SHIP UP AHEAD"

"WHERE?" Nami called out desperately as she rushed out of the girls quarters and threw herself into the railing, her breasts bouncing as she hurried.

"OVER THERE" Usopp stupidly shouted as he pointed towards the ships direction, his blue and white striped armband the only indication to the direction; with a huff Nami gave up trying to work out the blithering idiot and looked around to find the ship herself. Luffy on the other hand was lounging on the lawn deck with his treasured straw hat protecting his face from the hot sun, Chopper and Brook lazed with the board captain when Usopp sounded the alarm. Lazily Luffy sat up and under the watchful eyes of his crew he looked around, only seeing the endless blue sea surrounding the ship until a black blur in the distance caught his eye.

"Is that really a ship?" Franky asked as his eyes also fell onto the blur, his normal dark sunglasses zoomed in to get a closer look as the blur got bigger and closer.

"IT'S HUGE" Usopp called as he looked though the telescope in his hands. The ship however was undeterred as it sailed closer to the pirate ship, its flags happily flapping in the wind.

"I know that ship…" Luffy muttered more to himself as he strolled over to the left side of the ship to see the oncoming vessel, soon the rest of the crew stood beside their captain "…but from where"

"It's a Marine ship" Brook pointed out when the huge ship turned to the side a bit, the big printed letters standing out proudly.

"Must be a Mystery Marine ship…" Luffy concluded with a nod of his head "…with a really big dog head"

"LUFFY" The seven man crew scolded as Nami hit the teen over the back of his head; his neck stretched a meter or so before snapping back into place.

"Fine, it's not a Mystery Marine ship"

"CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING USOPP?" Sanji asked the long nosed teen as his eyes gazed at the ship. This ship was huge, the biggest the small crew had seen in a while. The long masts where shaped like bones with little paws on the end as the sails attached to them partly hid the crow's nest; it looked like a giant dog house. The figure head that Luffy stated correctly was that of a dog head with a bone in its mouth, it's long floppy ears dangling down the side of its head. Over all it looked like a dog haven or the captain of the ship really liked dogs.

"Hay…" Franky protested as his huge finger pointed towards the ship "…that was the Marine ship that chased us out of Water 7"

"Luffy wasn't that your grandfathers ship?" Robin half asked as her deep blue eyes watched the ships progress.

"Oh yer"

"Really Luffy…" Nami huffed as she slapped her forehead "…can you really be that stupid"

"THERE'S SOMEONE WAVING AT US" Usopp shouted from above as his eyes looked though the telescope in his hands.

"CAN YOU TELL WHO IT IS?" Sanji called out as his arm rested on the side of the ship, in one hand a plate of goodies he was in the process of serving to the ladies.

"IT LOOKS LIKE…" Usopp started as his eyes looked closer at the figure "…AN OLD MAN AND HES WAVING A WHITE FLAG" 'A white flag' The crew wondered as Luffy grinned widely, even if he was worried about seeing his grandfather again Luffy was glad to know the old man was still throwing cannon balls around. The small crew of the Thousand Sunny were rather hesitant as the Marine ship came closer to theirs, they watched with hardened eyes as the tides brought them together, but being pirates and them Marines all the crew were on guard in case of an attack; Usopp even joined them on deck as they waited.

Once the ship had got close enough to see in closer detail fingers tightened on weapons with legs and hands twitching as the crew prepared for an invasion; after ten minutes of tense watching the two ships were finally side by side. Eight pairs of eyes looked at the big I in front of them before they followed the long straight letter all the way to the top, looking over the side was an elderly man, a man with a broad chest and grey hair. The crew watched as a long narrow walkway was thrown over the side of the Marine ship and landed just to the right of them, soon the older male moved from watching them to walk down the walkway.

"Gramps…" Luffy exclaimed as the older male climbed onto the Thousand Sunny, both grandfather and grandson had broad grins on their faces; the grandfather however was huge compared to the scrawny looking Luffy "…I forgot to ask last time, what's with the dogs?" Luffy asked as one of his fingers pointed to the huge ship that dwarfed their own.

"Do you really want to know?" Garp asked his grandson as his gruff voice vibrated his Adams apple.

"Is it a long story that happened a long time ago?" Luffy wondered in a bored voice, his hand rearranging his straw hat.

"Yes it is" Garp chuckled seeing the loss of interest in Luffys darks eyes.

"No thanks then"

"Vice Admiral…" Robin politely called as she stood beside her captain, trying to hold in her soft laughter "…what brings you this far into the grand line?"

"Well Miss Nico it's a family matter really, just wanted to talk to the lad before I left" Garp informed the group surrounding his grandson. He couldn't help but smile as he saw how far Luffy had come in such a short time, he was a captain of his own ship with a small crew of eight all of them able to fight; however one was out of sight at the moment.

Even if Luffy was a pirate he was following his dream and that made Garp proud of his grandson, a grandson that had the morals and loyalty of a Marine but the heart of a pirate.

"What is it Gramps?" Luffy asked as he looked at his grandfather, it was odd that Garp would look for Luffy in any circumstance let alone to talk with him.

"I'm retiring next week…" Garp informed the group with a small smile "…I'm heading back home to relax and enjoy the time I have left however that is not what I have come to you about"

"What is it then?" Usopps voice wondered aloud as he stood within the small huddled group, Franky knocked him on the head for his rudeness.

"You need to listen up Luffy and listen good…" The old man stated as he pointed at his grandson "…six months ago there was a fire in Foosha caused by a group of blood thirsty pirates, many houses were destroyed"

"Oh, I know all about that Gramps…" Luffy informed the older male with a small grin "…if I know Foosha they will be rebuilding right now"

"But you don't know everything Luffy…" Garp muttered as he looked to his grandson "…I got a letter from Dadan not long after the attack, herself and the gang went to help defend the village, they left Natsuki behind telling her it was for her own safety but nobody in the village has seen her since…" The old man sighed wearily as he looked to his grandson. Luffy looked shocked as he looked at the older male "…when Dadan returned she found Natsukis room a mess, her clothes were ripped beyond recognition, all of her trinkets scattered the floor with paper everywhere. Dadan went to tell the others but a flag caught her eye; it was a pirate calling card. The pirates that invaded Foosha took Natsuki with them"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?…" Luffy demanded as his hand clenched into fists, his dark eyes hardening "…we could have been looking for her long before now"

"We tried but no one was able to get a hold of you…" Garp sighed as his grandson slowly calmed down "…there was a sighting only hours ago, the ship is docked at a known pirate island just a stone's throw from here. I'm hoping to find Natsuki and bring her home safe before I retire, but if you find Natsuki before I do can you let me know?" Garp asked as his voice grew with strain, the man looked a lot older then he already was when the words left his mouth; he looked tired, mentally and physically.

"I'm coming with you…" Luffy demanded, his voice stern as he bashed a fist against the railings "…there is no way I'm leaving Natsuki out there when I know her captors are not far away"

"Natsuki…" Many voices wondered as the group looked puzzled "…who's Natsuki?"

"Who took her?" Luffy asked ignoring his crews mutters. His dark eyes were as hard as stone, his mind running though the tortures he could perform if anyone hurt a hair on her head.

"Blackbeard…" Garp huffed "…Blackbeard has her"

"Doesn't Blackbeard have Zoro to?" A small voice piped up as the fuzzy haired doctor came into view.

"He does Chopper, it just means we have more of an incentive to hunt them down" Franky informed the young doctor with a wave of his giant hand.

"Don't worry old man we will find her…" Usopp declared as his fist shot in the air "…we will find this person and bring her back safe"

"SHE HAS A NAME…" Luffy shouted as he turned to his long nosed crew member, his hands once again balling into fists as he tried to control the anger within him "…her name is Natsuki and…" Luffy couldn't get the words out of his mouth, it was too hard thinking about the female out on the seas with no one to protect her "…and Natsuki is my sister"

One month previous

The darkness that surrounded the male was almost suffocating, pressing in on him as he was bound to the bars of his cell like an animal. He barely ate the little food he was offered and didn't sleep as often as he should; danger lurked round the corner and hid in the shadows, his captors were just waiting for the chance do horrendous things to him as he was out for the count; one in particular had taken an unhealthy interest in him.

"Hay" The man called as he tried to look into the cell next to his where his silent companion sat. Thankfully the male wasn't alone in this hell hole but his prison mate refused to talk, they would just sit there with their back turned to him and stare into space as if no one was there.

"Silence…" A deep voice hushed as a large male came thumping down the steps into the belly of the ship; the holding pen as it was affectingly called, loud squelching noises followed the steps as his feet stuck as a fresh layer of dirt and thick tar covered the floor, his violet hair bouncing with his steps as he flicked a lamp into life. The bound man's eye pried into the harsh light as they adjusted, trying to size up his captor and look for any weak spots "…no talking from the prisoners"

"Make me" The male prisoner defiantly huffed as his eye glared at the large man, who looked down on him like a piece of dirt.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Dear me I wonder how your mother would feel knowing her baby boy is all dirty" A deep chuckle echoed though the room as the man stepped forward, the rumble more crazy then sane as it vibrated though the bars of the cells. The figure in the cell next to the bound male twitched their body curling even more into themselves as the laughter penetrated their ears, the muck covered rags that hung off their body drifted in a breeze that followed the new arrival showing just how much they were mistreated.

"I could say the same for you" the male muttered under his breath, his head turning to the side and away from the still harsh light.

"Look how the mighty have fallen Roronoa, I would love to make you shut that mouth of yours but I have other more important things to do" He chuckled as his eyes looked down at the man now known as Roronoa. Roronoas dark green almost black trousers and boots were caked in muck and grime as he sat cross legged on the floor of his cell, his long dark green coat covered his body from the slight chill in the air but it was torn in places and even stretched out by the thugs that tied him up.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you Jesus Burgess…" Roronoa teased as he glanced up at the male "…your time as a pirate will soon be up"

"How do you figure that one then 'Mister I Have No Sense of Direction?" Burgess snapped as his large arms tensed.

"Well that's obvious; if Luffy doesn't get here first then the marines will…" Roronoa commented as it was a state of fact, his head raising to look Burgess in the eyes "…just pray that the marines find you first. You may end up in Impel Down but it will look like paradise compared to what Luffy will do"

"You mean Straw Hat Luffy. HA. He is a scrawny little brat that jumps at his own shadow…" Burgess laughed "…you've been here for what a month and Luffy hasn't come for you, if Luffy hasn't come by now then he never will"

"Burgess…" An effeminate voice called down the steps "…you have a job to do, get on with it"

"I'M ON IT…" Burgess bellowed as he turned towards the voice up the stairs he had come, when he turned back Burgess's eyes swept past Zoro and zoomed onto the silent prisoner in the cell beside him "…time for a stock check" The man evilly laughed as he made his way to the cell door, each footstep sounding more menacing as he got closer to the cell door.

"Stock check?" Zoro exclaimed as the larger male slipped a key into the lock, with a twist it popped open and his smile grew even larger.

"Yes a stock check Zoro…" Burgess exclaimed as if talking to a five year old "…we will pass a few islands that have a booming trade for females, well ladies with negotiable affections, and if this bitch still hasn't had her cherry popped then it means we can trade her for more money…" Burgess explained as the door squeaked open, he stepped into the cell and took a menacing step towards female still huddled in the corner "…virgins are in a higher demand then a slut so I guess it's time we check" Burgess giggled loudly as one of his large arms reached out for the female, his calloused hand clamped the females thin wrist in his grasp before he tugged sharply, with no weight behind her the female tumbled forward, her face hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

"Hay…" Zoro protested as he tugged at the bindings around his arms, the bandage's that started as his wrists then ended at his elbows were bound tightly, something would give way and Zoro had a funny feeling it would be his arms that fell first "…SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS"

"You may be right Roronoa, I could let this female go but I won't…" Burgess laughed wickedly as he shifted the female to her legs; they shock from baring her weight, not letting the female fight the man shoved her against the bars of her cell, still holding her wrist in his tight grip "…we picked this beauty up from Foosha Village as we were passing by, I believe that is where the straw hatted twerp you call a captain was from. I wonder if they knew each other"

"Leave her alone" Zoro stated as he tried in vain to once more struggle out of his bindings.

"Now let's see what we have here" Burgess mocked as he pointedly ignored Zoro, his hand tightened around the female's wrist as she struggled. Day after day the crew of this ship would come down into the cell and would beat the female into a bloody pulp, she tried to fight back every time but with barley any food or water to consume the female lost the strength behind her kicks and punches, that however didn't stop her trying.

Jesus Burgess's free hand skimmed the bruised skin of the female's leg and crept up the inside of her thigh as her feet kicked around, the rough skin of his hand scratched at her already ruffed up legs causing little bites of pain to shiver down her body.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MASKED FREAK" Zoro bellowed as he lunged forward, his upper body moving but his arms stayed in place as he wiggled around, almost dislocating both his shoulders. Zoro felt an urge, an instinct that called out to him to save this woman, to protect her as best he could.

"Don't mock the mask…" Burgess bit back, his attention now back to the male as his hand froze at the hem of the females short rags "…well at least my mother didn't name me after a famous masked crusader. What do you do after every fight Zoro, mark Z's into the walls with your swords"

"At least I don't wear a mask. Covering your ugliness are we?" Zoro bit back as the female wigged her now blue tinged fingers as Burgess's grip started to cut off the blood flow.

"Burgess…" An effeminate voice called as another male stomped down the steps into the ships center "…hurry up"

"Laffitte…" Burgess looked shocked as he turned to his crew mate, his large hand resuming its previous motions, panicking the female tried to shove the large hand away but it was deterred as it continued moving up her leg "…I came to check on the prisoners, I got a little side tracked but I'm on it" The buffoons large head gestured to the female who was wiggling around, trying to stop the moving hand with all of her might.

"You need to hurry up …" Laffitte sighed as he readjusted his top hat "…an island has been spotted; we land soon so get on deck and help out"

"On it" Burgess agreed with the freaky looking male as he looked towards the female, his eyes wide with amusement as his hand reached its target. The female's struggles intensified as the hand got higher and higher, from this angle Zoro could only watch on as Burgess's large fingers found its mark and trusted inside of her.

"Well?" Laffitte asked when the female stopped moving, her dark eyes that shined with misery and pain became dull as she slumped, she had given up, all of her fight was now gone, her soul broken as Burgess's wiggled his fingers around.

"Looks like we can get a pretty penny for this woman, she's intact and ready to be popped" Burgess chuckled as he withdrew his fingers, his smug smile getting larger as he exited the cell.

The female was left in a heap, her head was pounding, blood dripped from a head wound on her forehead and her legs were spread, she didn't have the will or strength to close them, to cover herself from the intense gases of her two captors. They soon left, leaving a trail of laughter behind them as the almost bounced with glee at the money that would soon roll in.

"Hay…" Zoro called once the footsteps had faded, he felt sick seeing the female so weak and helpless; he wanted to bash the gits about and then send them to the gallows for the pain they caused to this innocent woman, a despite need filled his body when the female kept quiet "…please I need to know that you are ok" Zoro almost begged as he struggled once again, the damn bindings wouldn't move, he had no leverage to get the right strength behind his pulls and if he did the handcuffs that first attached him to the cell were made of thick metal.

With a scream of frustration Zoro sagged against the bars of his cell, he couldn't give up, Zoro would get free from his hell hole and when he did he would take the female with him; he could bring her on adventures with him or drop her off at the nearest Marine base, one way or another Zoro would free the female and help her get back to whoever her normal self was. With a huff Zoro tugged once again at his bindings to felt something giveaway, the tightness around his forearms loosened, looking up Zoro could see that part of the bindings had snapped under his struggles.

"When we land I'm getting out of here…" Zoro whispered to the female as he wiggled around, loosening the bindings even more "…and you're coming with me"

A.N. Hello everyone, I hope this chapter was alright. This is my first One Piece story so please let me know if I have something wrong or not quite right. TheMadBarkingDog


End file.
